


Too Fast, Too Furious

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Pliroy university AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Car Sex, Cheerleader Uniform, Crossdressing, Gags, Hate Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Walking home alone from a disastrous party Yuri ends up in the middle of nowhere and his only saviour is someone he can't stand. He just wants to go home, JJ has other ideas when he pulls into a secluded layby and Yuri can't resist him forever.





	Too Fast, Too Furious

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Holly in early 2017.

There isn't much that Yuri Plisetsky knows as he walks down the deserted country road in the cold and dark. He has no idea where he is, no idea what time it is and no idea how long it is going to take him to get home. One thing he is sure of, though, is that he is going to kill both Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti when he gets his hands on them. As if being dragged to a party, miles away from campus, filled with third years and hosted by some jack-ass dude-bro who kept calling Yuri 'fairy' because of his feminine physique and long hair, wasn't bad enough he had to be dressed up like a fucking cheerleader as well.

 _It's fine don't worry about it_ , Viktor and Chris had assured him, _all the freshers are going to be dressed as cheerleaders, you won't be the only one._ But they weren't. No it had just been Yuri (and one Chinese kid who looked like a perverts walking wet dream). Viktor and Chris had stopped Yuri immediately turning and walking out and forced him into a conversation with a guy who didn't even hide the fact that he was checking Yuri out. It was when he suddenly grabbed Yuri's ass that he decided he had had enough and left.

He didn't want to talk to Viktor or Chris so he had tried calling Giorgi, the guy he shared a flat with but his battery had run out almost as soon as the call had connected and he had said hello. Now he's lost, cold, fuming and dressed like a fucking cheerleader. He'd throw his phone into the trees for all the fucking use it is if he didn't need it to chew Viktor and Chris out when he gets home... If he gets home before the morning. He's so angry he might cry or punch something, although the only thing around to punch are trees and road signs, which would only result in a broken hand and more fuming.

“Fuck this!” he screams at no one in particular before wrapping his arms around himself for warmth and comfort. It's cold and he's pretty sure he left his jacket at the party. _Urgh! Could this night get any fucking worse?_

The sound of wheels on tarmac is like a fucking hallelujah chorus and Yuri isn't sure he's just imagining it until a car pulls up beside him. Yuri nearly cries with happiness as the person driving honks at him. He turns and his smile is instantly replaced with a scowl as he recognises the undercut and the smug smirk of Jean-Jacques 'JJ' Leroy.

“Need a ride Princess?” JJ asks, leaning one arm lazily over the steering wheel. _It doesn't look sexy. It does NOT look sexy!_

“Don't fucking call me that,” Yuri mutters darkly and keeps on walking.

“Oh wow, you're a dude!” JJ laughs as he gently puts his foot on the accelerator. The car begins to crawl beside Yuri as he walks. “It's no big deal I can still give you a ride anyway.”

“I don't fucking need one!” Yuri snaps and stops to glare at him. As soon as he does he realises his mistake. JJ's smirk widens as it dawns on him who he's talking to.

“Yuri Plisetsky, as I live and breathe,” he says. “Where are your pom-poms cheerleader?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Yuri snarls and carries on walking.

“You know you really should be walking _into_ oncoming traffic so cars can see you,” JJ tells him.

“I'll bear that in mind,” Yuri says through gritted teeth.

“So do you want a lift home?” JJ asks.

“From you? No,” Yuri replies.

“You really want to take your chances out here?” JJ asks.

“I'll be fine,” Yuri says.

“Sure you will,” JJ chuckles. “Doesn't look like anyone's been murdered out here. Do you even know where you are?”

“I can find my way home,” Yuri snaps.

“You're going to ruin those cute little shoes of yours,” JJ says nodding down at the tennis shoes Yuri is wearing.

“I don't care!” Yuri shouts. They're not even his! Just another part of Viktor and Chris' stupid get up.

“Yuri, please get in the car,” JJ says, suddenly serious.

Yuri stops and stares at him, a heart creeping up the back of his neck as he remembers the last time he and JJ were alone for an extended period of time.

It had been another dire party Viktor and Chris had dragged him to during Fresher's Week and both of them had immediately ditched him in favour of hitting on a couple of second years (one of whom shared Yuri's name). After getting dragged into a conversation about politics Yuri had ended up meeting (and swearing profusely at in Russian) second year JJ. JJ was everything that Yuri hated – arrogant, cocky and totally in love with himself – but that night he had ridden JJ like a Canadian stallion. The following morning Yuri had disappeared, hungover and embarrassed, but he still got calls and texts from JJ every so often, which he promptly ignored.

Getting in the car with JJ now would be a catastrophically bad idea if not the worst idea in the history of the world.

“No,” he says shaking his head and continuing to walk away. He barely gets a few steps away when the heavens open. He's drenched in seconds and begins to shiver as the flimsy costume offers nothing in the way of cover or warmth.

“Get in the car Yuri,” JJ tells him.

“Okay fine,” Yuri mutters. He opens the passenger side door and gets in. It's a lot warmer in the car than it is out of it and JJ reaches over to turn the heating up for him. “Thanks,” he mumbles, hugging himself and staring out of the window.

“No problem,” JJ chuckles. “So, if you don't mind me asking,” he begins after a pause, “what are you doing out in the ass-end of nowhere, in the middle of the night, dressed like that?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Yuri mumbles trying to hide begins his fringe.

“If you say so,” JJ says. “I think it looks good on you though.”

“What?” Yuri spits turning to glare at him.

“Yeah,” JJ flashes a smirk at him. “Wish you'd had this get up on the last time I had you on top of me.”

Yuri turns scarlet. “We're not talking about that,” he hisses.

“Well that's a shame,” JJ says. “You ignored all my calls and texts. After a night like that I would have at least expected something. Even a message to ask for your underwear back.”

“You have that?!” Yuri screeches.

“You left your boxers on my bedroom floor,” JJ smirks. “I thought you would have wanted them so I kept hold of them.”

“That's fucking creepy,” Yuri mutter darkly. “You sound like a fucking stalker.”

JJ laughs. “Yuri, babe, I can't understand a word you're saying so I'm assuming you're asking me for a repeat performance.”

“Get fucked asshole!” Yuri yells, glaring at him. “I made a huge mistake that night and I wouldn't be caught dead with you ever again.”

“Yet here you are,” JJ smirks.

“Fuck you!”

“You know it's really not very smart to yell at the person driving you home after finding you walking alone, late at night in nothing but a skirt and a tube-top.”

“You know what, fuck this,” Yuri snarls and unbuckles his seatbelt. “I'd rather take my chances in the dark and the rain than spend another minute in this car with you.”

JJ doesn't answer. He just hits the indicator and pulls into a nearby lay-by. As soon as the car stops and the ignition is off Yuri turns to get out but the locks instantly snap closed. He round on JJ, ready to scream at him again but before he can even open his mouth JJ's lips are on his. He's completely taken by surprise for a second, flooded with a conflicting mixture of emotion.

_Push him away!_

_Pull him closer!_

_Bite him!_

_Kiss him!_

_Kick him in the dick and run!_

_Climb on his lap and ride him!_

In the end he settles for the first one.

He pushes JJ away, panting heavily as he angrily stares at the hurt and confusion flash across JJ's face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he snaps.

“Well I was kissing you,” JJ says, that infuriating smirk creeping back onto his face.

“Why?” Yuri asks trying to ignore the fact that his lips are still tingling from the kiss and the blush is no doubt spreading its way across his cheeks to his ears.

“Because,” JJ says as he reaches over and brushes an unruly lock of Yuri's hair behind his ear, “I actually quite like you – you're entertaining, funny, stunning, not to mention an absolute demon in the sack – and I was very disappointed when you never answered my texts.”

“I was drunk off my ass last time,” Yuri says, shaking his head so that the hair falls in front of his eyes again. “You could have been Nikiforov for all I knew!”

“Didn't stop you from begging me for it all night long kitten,” JJ smirks as he brushes Yuri's hair out of his eyes yet again. This time he keeps his hand there, running his thumb over Yuri's bottom lip.

“I wasn't begging,” Yuri tries to snap but JJ's touch is doing funny things to his insides.

“Ah JJ, harder! Fuck me harder!” JJ moans in a terrible imitation of a Russian accent. “Sound familiar?”

“Shut up, I don't sound like that!”

“I beg to differ kitten.”

“D... don't call me that,” Yuri says and he hates himself because he's fucking stammering as JJ's fingers start to massage the nape of his neck. It feels so good and he'll be purring in a second if he's not careful. _Maybe I am a fucking kitten..._

“Aren't you even a little bit interested?” JJ asks, leaning in to brush his lips against Yuri's cheek.

“In what? You?” Yuri asks but there isn't as much venom in his voice as he would like. “In your fucking dreams!” he scoffs.

“Then why are you already hard?” JJ asks.

“I'm...” Yuri begins to protest, pulling back. He glances at his crotch and he can't even pretend because this fucking skirt is drawing attention to the fact that his cock wants to join the party. His hands instantly fly down to try and cover it but JJ grabs his wrists before he can.

His grip is strong and Yuri is embarrassed to admit that having JJ take both of his slim wrists in one of his hands is a huge fucking turn on. JJ uses his grip as leverage to pull Yuri closer, so their lips are almost touching, his other hand going to rest on Yuri's upper thigh. His hand is dangerously close to slipping under the hem of the skirt and Yuri can't even bring himself to care.

“Come on, kitten, stop lying to yourself and admit that you want me,” JJ whispers, his breath ghosting across Yuri's lips.

“N... no,” Yuri stammers despite the fact that he tries to lean in closer to JJ's lips. “I said last time we weren't doing this again.” His self-restraint is all but gone and what is left snaps like a dry twig as the hand on his thigh grasps his cock through the skirt. The pressure feels amazing and he can't stop the groan that rips itself from his throat. “Oh fuck!”

“What was that kitten? I didn't quite catch that,” JJ says, smug as anything. Yuri wants to punch him but he wants to do something else just a little bit more.

“Fuck me,” he whines.

That infuriating smirk spreads and if Yuri weren't so turned on he would have clocked JJ in the jaw by now. “Maybe if you ask me nicely.”

Yuri bites down on his pride – _if I tell him to go fuck himself now I'll be walking home with a very noticeable boner_ – and teases his bottom lip between his teeth in what he hopes is a seductive way.

“Please fuck me,” he says.

“See was that so hard?” JJ asks. He doesn't give Yuri the option to answer before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Yuri practically melts against JJ's lips, moaning into his mouth and no longer even trying to hide how turned on he is.

JJ's hand slips under the skirt to skim over his thigh and Yuri lets out an involuntary gasp. Never being one to waste an opportunity JJ slips his tongue passed Yuri's open lips to massage against his. The hand that had been holding Yuri's wrists is in his hair, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. It's all too much and Yuri is clutching the front of JJ's jacket and writhing under his touch.

A sudden stinging sensation pings against the top of Yuri's thigh and he lets out a very undignified squeak as JJ snaps the elastic of his underwear against him again. With a snort of laughter JJ pulls away from Yuri's lips and lifts up his skirt to reveal the tight fitting booty-shorts underneath. Yuri flushes up to his hairline and tries to cover them with the skirt. _Nikiforov and Giacometti deserve death for this._

“Cute,” JJ sniggers.

“It's not as if I like wearing them!” Yuri snarls, some of the Plisetsky fire JJ has come to expect creeping back.

“Oh really?”

“No I fucking don't!”

“Well I rather want to see how your ass looks in them,” JJ says. “Why don't I move my seat back and make a bit more room for you.”

“What?”

JJ leans close so that he can graze he teeth over Yuri's earlobe. “I want to see you bouncing up and down on my dick again.”

Yuri swallows, JJ's words going straight to his cock. “O... okay.”

“Good,” JJ pulls away from Yuri and adjusts his seat so that there is room for Yuri on his lap. Yuri is about to awkwardly manoeuvre his way over when JJ stops him. “Wait.”

“What the fuck for?” Yuri snaps. After working him up like this JJ's telling him to wait?

“It'll be easier for you to take those off now or would you prefer if I rip them off?” JJ asks with a smirk.

Yuri just blushes in response and hastily removes his underwear. If he ripped them off then his dick would be even more noticeable to everyone when he stands up. Before he can do anything with them JJ snatches them out of his grasp.

“Hey! Give those back!”

“You can have them back when I'm finished with you,” JJ says as he slips them into his pocket.

“What is this weird fascination you have with my underwear?” Yuri mumbles as he moves to straddle JJ's waist.

“Other way round,” JJ chuckles gesturing, with a twirl of his finger, for Yuri to turn.

Yuri turns and shifts so that he is sitting on JJ's lap, his back presses against JJ's chest and his knees are placed either side of his thighs. It's a good thing he's skinny and flexible otherwise this would be virtually impossible. He wriggles in a desperate attempt to get comfortable and as he does he can feel the bulge of JJ's cock straining against his jeans so he grins down on it. A strangled groan sounds in his ear before JJ roughly grabs his hips.

“Hold onto the steering wheel,” JJ orders.

Yuri does as he's told. He toys with the idea of trying to look over his shoulder as he hears JJ rummaging for something before he hears the sound of lubricant being squirted out of a tube.

“You keep that in your car?” Yuri asks rolling his eyes. With no other warning JJ slips a slick finger inside him, making him cry out.

“Don't hear you complaining,” JJ chuckles.

“Just shut up and get on with it already,” Yuri moans as JJ works a second finger in, thrusting them in deeper and deeper each time. He moans loudly, the sound almost deafening in the cramped space, as JJ's fingers just brush his prostate.

“I'd forgotten how vocal you are,” JJ purrs as he works a third finger into him.

“S... shut the fuck up,” Yuri tries to snarl but it comes off as more of a choked moan.

“You talk too much kitten,” JJ says. “Am I going to have to gag you?”

“With what?” Yuri asks but it turns into a whine as JJ pulls his fingers out.

JJ says nothing and Yuri really does have to fight the urge to look over his shoulder to see what JJ is doing. He waits with baited breath as he hears JJ's zip opening. His heart is pounding as he hears a condom wrapper open and the sound of latex on skin. The sound of more lubricant being squirted out onto JJ's hand just about fucking breaks him because there's no way that he's getting fucked in JJ's car in a fucking cheerleader's outfit. No fucking way!

But he is.

“Fucking hurry up!” he whines, willing JJ to move faster.

“Impatient,” JJ chuckles as he begins to slowly push into Yuri's lithe body, spreading him open even more.

“Just... oh god, please...”

“Begging again are we? That didn't take very long.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Yuri snaps.

JJ pulls Yuri down further onto his cock. “Remember what I said about gagging you? Looks like I'm going to have to.”

“With what?” Yuri asks again.

“Open up kitten,” JJ orders. Before Yuri can comply either way JJ buries himself to the hilt inside him. Yuri's mouth falls open in a silent scream and JJ shoves Yuri's underwear passed his open lips. The resulting groan that rips through Yuri is muffled by the material as JJ grips his hips hard enough to bruise. It's humiliating and degrading and such a fucking turn on and Yuri does nothing to remove them as JJ begins to slam into him.

Yuri's fingers grip the steering wheel till his knuckles turn white. Muffled moans flow out of him like water as he slams back down onto JJ for all he's worth. God he feels so fucking good! It feels as if they've barely begun and already Yuri's close to the edge.

A harsh hand in his hair yanks his head back until he can see himself in the rear-view mirror. He looks absolutely debauched. Sweating, probably red faced too (thank fuck it's dark) with pupils blown wide and tears of pleasure pricking the corners of his eyes. He tries to look away, embarrassed about just how desperate JJ makes him, but that grip in his hair keeps his eyes on his own face.

“Don't look away kitten,” JJ hisses in his ear. “I want you to see how fucking beautiful you look when you cum.”

As horrifically embarrassed as it makes him Yuri keeps his eyes on his own reflection as JJ grabs his hips and begins to slam into him. He just about fucking loses it when one of JJ's hands slips round to begin pumping his cock. Yuri screams against the makeshift gag, too far gone to care that this is sex in a car in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere with a man he professes to hate with a passion. He can feel that coil in his gut tightening, ready to explode at any second.

“You going to cum?” JJ pants as he continues to thrust. Yuri nods and whimpers (fucking whimpers) in response. “Good. Keep your eyes on yourself, see how good you look.”

It's all too much. JJ's hand on his dick, his cock ramming into his prostate and the filthy things he's whispering in his ear and Yuri is falling. He wants to give JJ some kind of warning before he paints the steering wheel but JJ already seems to have it in hand so to speak.

Without warning he yanks the underwear out of Yuri's mouth and with a loud cry of JJ's name Yuri cums, covering the underwear JJ has ready. His forehead hits that steering wheel as his muscles clamp down like a vice and, a few thrusts later, JJ reaches his peak too, pressing gentle kisses to Yuri's exposed neck. As they both fight for breath JJ takes hold of Yuri's chin and pulls him into a searing kiss that is all tongue and makes Yuri's spine turn to liquid.

“So,” he says with a cocky grin, “where do you live?”

 

For the rest of the drive to his house Yuri tries to remain as silent as possible, opting for only talking when he needs to give directions (once he's worked out where the fuck he is). When they finally reach his flat JJ pulls him in for another heated kiss, which Yuri tries to protest but melt into very quickly.

“We should do this again sometime,” JJ says as he breaks the kiss, “but properly, like in a bed when we're both sober with you tied up all nicely for me.”

“In your fucking dreams,” Yuri hisses.

JJ chuckles, running his thumb over Yuri's plump bottom lip. “That's what you said last time kitten but here we are.”

“Shut the fuck up, go fuck yourself!” Yuri growls, wrenching his face out of JJ's grip and getting out of the car. He's about to slam the car door when he stops. “Thanks for the lift, I guess,” he mumbles.

“No problem,” JJ smiles and Yuri notices it's a genuine smile rather than his usual trademark smirk.

He flushes to the roots of his hair and slams the car door, stomping all the way up to his flat. He angrily unlocks the door and slams it behind himself, making as much noise as possible as he releases all of his anger and frustration.

“Hey,” Giorgi says sticking his head out into the hallway. He blinks, confused, when he sees Yuri's state of attire. “Good night?”

“No,” Yuri snaps and stalks into the kitchen to grab his phone charger.

“Why are you dressed like that and... hey are you limping?”

“I don't want to talk about it!” Yuri shouts stalking into his room and slamming the door behind him. He flops, face down, onto his bed, plugs in his phone and waits for it to switch on.

There is a soft knock at the door. “I'm making hot chocolate,” Giorgi says through the door. “Do you want some?”

“Yes please,” Yuri mumbles into his pillow. He's sure that Giorgi heard him as he doesn't ask again and Yuri hears him head back into the kitchen.

Yuri's phone vibrates and as soon as he sees JJ's name light up the screen his heart skips. _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see him again... the sex is amazing and he is kind of thoughtful... when he's not being an ass._ With trembling fingers Yuri opens the text, his heart pounding.

**[1:43am]Your ass looks amazing in that skirt by the way ;) x**

“That shit-head!”

Shaking with rage Yuri growls and throws his phone down on his bed before taking his frustration out on his pillow. Nope, he's never seeing JJ again if he can help it.

 


End file.
